


I Will Get My Badge, John

by liyochka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Carry-on luggage, Complimentary blankets, Customer Service & Tech Support, Excel spreadsheets, Forget the toilets, Full penetrative sex, In-Flight Entertainment, Landing gear, M/M, Margarita mix, Overhead compartments, SkyMall catalogue, The window seat, They can't block me, Tyre lever, Utterly Ridiculous, it's for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyochka/pseuds/liyochka
Summary: @airfrance Hello, I'm conducting a study and have a question I would like to ask you.





	I Will Get My Badge, John

@airfrance Hello, I'm conducting a study and have a question I would like to ask you.


End file.
